Loving the idiot
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: it's my first bleach fanfiction of course the main couple is ichigo rukia this story contains lemons read & review, maybe ill make more stories but with other couples


* * *

Note: I do not own bleach or any anime cuz if I did everything would have been different

**_Note: I do not own bleach or any anime cuz if I did everything would have been different. All I own is my cat ciuciuca, my computer, my room , my personal stuff and the plot to my fanficitons _**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**After finishing off the last hollow Ichigo and Rukia returned home and got ready for bed.**

**Ichigo was annoyed for the fact that rukia still didn't go back to the soul society and started to wonder why was her real reason for staying in the real world.**

**So he began to wonder what's her reason, he decided to ask her but not now another time. The fact that she said with her family didn't bug him at all, it bothered him that she slept in her closet pissed him because he didn't have privacy. But he loved her in a way because of her personality, it was strong for a girl like her .**

**

* * *

**

**I****chigo pov: Dam what's wrong with Rukia she has been acting weird lately , she blushed allot when I look at her , she is worried for me after all of the battles and one night she whispered my name in her sleep. **

**I need to find out what's going on before things become more awkward.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal pov: Rukia was making weird noises in the closet and Ichigo was already getting pissed off because she wasn't already asleep without making noises.**

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?!" Ichigo yelled slamming the closet door reveiling a half naked Rukia**

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!CLOSE THE DOOR YOU MORON!!" Rukia yelled..**

**OMG Ichigo thought , I just saw rukia half naked, he groaned as his pants got even tight and his erection was getting bigger. **

"**Well you idiot im done changing next time nock before entering a room" she said half pissed**

**Ichigo looked at her blushing madly thinking about her naked like a few minutes ago. "Ichigo! Are.. you ok?!" she asked touching his forehead.**

**Ichigo mentally prayed she would go to sleep and leave him alone he didn't feel like jumping on her at that time of night. **

**But then again his dad and his sisters weren't home so this was a perfect opportunity at the same time.**

**Without no hesitation he pounced over Rukia pushing her on the bed.**

"**Ichigo? What are …you.." she didn't finish the sentence as she was poked by his erection.**

"**Rukia I want you badly, let me love you" he whispered his breath tickling her ear lobe . "Ichigo yes , please make me yours" she pleaded.**

**

* * *

**

**From here starts the lemon scene skip this if you don't like scenes like this skip over them(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED):**

* * *

**With that Ichigo started to kiss Rukia licking her lower lip asking for entrence wich she granted letting him explore her mouth taking in her taste as much as he could.**

**He moved down to her neck nibbling and biting marking her as his so others would understand that she had a lover.**

**He moved to her shirt but before tugging it he looked at her eyes one more time and came to the conclusion they were full of lust , she lusted and craved for his touch.**

**Ichigo proceeded to her shirt removing it , after wards he took one of her breasts in his hand massaging it , and afterwards taking her nipple in his mouth licking and sucking it earning moans from her. He applied the other nipple the same treatment and then he removed her pants and placed two fingers inside of her already feeling her wet , he started to enter and exit her panging even deeper into her feeling he limit come he took of his pants and placed himself at he entrance.**

"**Rukia are you sure about this?" he asked respecting her wish**

"**Yes Ichigo I want you..inside of .my" she pleaded**

**He obeyed her wish slamming into her in an aggressive way but stooped when he felt her inner walls tighten around his member , he stooped.**

**He started to kiss her on the lips making her forgete the pain and think about him he licked her tears.**

**When he felt her relax he started to thrust easy in her , she groaned wanting him to go faster.**

**He smirked and started to pick up speed , she started to move with him feeling her climax coming soon she let out a scream of pleasure. He too emptied himself inside of her and collapsed near her.**

**

* * *

**

**Lemon scene ends here**

**He wrapped his arms around her petite waist while she placed her head on his chest closing her eyes and moaning soflty" I love you".**

**That made Ichigo the happiest guy in the world at that moment.**

**It's been a while since he heard that word, he whispered gently in her ear:**

"**I love you to, Kuchiki Rukia" after wards both of them falling asleep**


End file.
